If tomorrow never comes
by Atara1
Summary: Heero wird bei einem Kampf schwer verletzt, Duo bangt nun um sein Leben


Titel: If tomorrow never comes  
Autor: Atara  
E-Mail: AngelAta@web.de  
Widmung: V-chan, Very  
Fanfic: Gundam Wing  
Warnung: [shonen-ai] [angst]  
Pairing: 1x2  
Kommentar: Songfic  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing gehört verschiedenen Firmen und das Lied "If tomorrow never comes" ist Eigentum von Ronan Keating. Ich verdiene mit der Fanfic kein Geld, aber über Kommentare würd ich mich freun ^^  
  
  
  
*Sometimes late at night   
I lie awake and watch her sleeping   
She's lost in peaceful dreams   
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark*  
  
Er saß am Bett, der Raum war abgedunkelt. Seine Hand hielt er fest, unentwegt. Duo wagte es nicht, die Augen auch nur für einen winzigen Moment zu schließen. Er wollte ihn beobachten, auf ihn aufpassen. Vorsichtig streichelte er Heero über den Handrücken, ließ seinen Blick dabei kurz über die Maschinen streifen, die im Zimmer standen. Ob er wohl friedliche Träume hatte? Duo hoffte es.  
  
*And the thought crosses my mind   
If I never wake up in the morning   
Would she ever doubt the way I feel   
About her in my heart*   
  
Der Doktor hatte gemeint, dass seine Verletzungen sehr tief waren und dass er nicht sicher sagen konnte, ob Heero es überleben würde. Doch Duo glaubte fest an ihn, er war doch so stark.. Und er hatte ihm doch versprochen, bei ihm zu bleiben. Heero konnte jetzt nicht gehen.. nicht jetzt, wo er sich ihm gerade etwas offenbart hatte.. nicht mehr zu kühl gewesen war. Aber was sollte er machen, wenn Heero starb? Seinetwegen starb.. Weil er sich vor ihn geworfen hatte, um ihn zu beschützen.. Das würde er nicht ertragen.  
  
*If tomorrow never comes   
Will she know how much I loved her   
Did I try in every way to show her every day   
That she's my only one*  
  
Seine Hand zitterte leicht, immer wieder wanderte sein Blick nervös über die Apparate an der Wand. ´Heero.. du darfst nicht sterben, hörst du? Das darfst du einfach nicht..´ Wie schon so oft an diesem Tag, brannten heiße Tränen in seinem Gesicht. Immer wieder fragte er sich, warum er Heero nicht einfach weggeschoben hatte.. warum er es zugelassen hatte, dass er wegen seiner Unachtsamkeit so schwer verletzt worden war.  
  
*And if my time on earth were through   
And she must face this world without me   
Is the love I gave her in the past   
Gonna be enough to last   
If tomorrow never comes*  
  
Zögernd hob er die Hand, strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Heero blinzelte leicht, was Duo´ s Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Er beugte sich über ihn, sah ihn fest an. Doch er schlug die Augen nicht auf, es war wohl nur ein natürlicher Reflex gewesen. Duo seufzte tief und ließ sich tiefer in den Stuhl sinken. Immer noch hielt er die Hand des Wing Gundam Piloten fest, so, als wolle er damit verhindern, dass er starb. Eine Art Brücke bilden..   
  
*'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life   
Who never knew how much I loved them   
Now I live with the regret   
That my true feelings for them never were revealed*   
  
Bangend warf er erst einen Blick auf die Uhr, dann auf den Apparat der Heero´ s Herzschlag anzeigte. Noch eine knappe Stunde, bis der Arzt kommen und ihm sagen würde, ob er es geschafft hatte, oder nicht. Kalter Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Er hatte Angst. Furchtbare Angst um Heero.. Und eine furchtbare Angst, dass Heero einfach so sterben würde.. Sterben würde, ohne zu wissen, was Duo für ihn empfand. Zuvor hatte er nie den Mut aufgebracht, doch nun bereute er seine Feigheit. Er würde es sich nie verzeihen können, wenn Heero jetzt, weil er ihn beschützen wollte, starb.  
  
*So I made a promise to myself   
To say each day how much she means to me   
And avoid that circumstance   
Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel*  
  
"Hee-chan.. du musst zurückkommen hörst du..? Ich brauch dich doch.. Ich.. hab es mich zwar nie getraut zu sagen aber.. du hast es gemerkt, ne? Du weißt, was ich für dich empfinde, nicht wahr..? Hee-chan bitte.. wach wieder auf.. Bitte..", flüsterte er leise. Tränen tropften auf das Bettzeug, hinterließen kleine, runde Kreise.   
  
*So tell that someone that you love   
Just what you're thinking of   
If tomorrow never comes*   
  
Er vernahm ein leises Stöhnen, hob ruckartig den Kopf und sah auf den Jungen unter ihm herab. Dieser blinzelte und schlug langsam die Augen auf, sah sich desorientiert um. Duo fing jetzt erst Recht wieder an zu weinen, hätte Heero am liebsten in seine Arme gezogen und nie wieder losgelassen. Stattdessen klingelte er nach dem Doktor, der auch gleich darauf kam. Duo streichelte Heero während der ganzen Untersuchungszeit beruhigend über die Handfläche. Der Arzt nickte und lächelte Duo an. "In drei, vier Wochen wird das schlimmste verheilt sein. Vermutlich können wir ihn in einem Monat schon wieder entlassen. Er ist zäh.. nicht jeder hätte solche Verletzungen überlebt. Es werden vermutlich einige Narben bleiben. Wie man mit gebrochenen Knochen umzugehen hat, werden sie wohl beide wissen. Mr. Maxwell, sie sollten sich jetzt vielleicht hinlegen, sie sehen erschöpft aus." Duo nickte und der Arzt verschwand. Heero blickte den bezopften Jungen lange an, bis seine Augenlider immer schwerer wurden und er die Augen schließen musste. "Duo.." Duo horchte auf. Er hatte ihn erst ein einziges Mal "Duo" genannt.. Fragend sah er seinen Freund an. "Ai shiteru..", flüsterte dieser leise, bevor er einschlief. Duo lächelte, küsste ihn scheu auf die Wange, "Ich dich auch, Hee-chan.. ich dich auch.."  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
